I Love To Hate You
by JohnnyBBad
Summary: A retelling of The Force Awakens. Ben Solo was a chip off the old block, just like his old man, an infamous smuggler creating quite the name for himself. Kyla Ren is the pupil to Supreme Master Snoke. The master of the Knights of Ren's power grows so quickly Snoke begins to question her potential as an enemy. When Kyla and Ben meet, all bets are off. Reylo


_**Author's Note:**_ Just another role switcher! This will follow the movie somewhat, but changing the ingredients would make changes to the story of course.

I think while the roles are reversed, trying to keep elements of who Rey and Ben really are is important. We can do it every one! Just believe!

So what's the same in this fic?

What's different in this fic?

Let's see how this plays out…

Reylo 4 life.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _[Open Bounty: 100,000 credits]_

 _[Name: Ben Solo]_

 _[Height: 6'3]_

 _[Weight: 165 lbs]_

 _[Eye Color: Brown]_

 _[Hair Color: Black]_

 _[ID Number: 76453]_

 _[Wanted: Alive]_

An all too enthused Ben Solo read the data pad carefully, making sure the information was all correct.

Or at least… he was pretending to.

"100,000 credits?" The young smuggler could only sigh at the glowing sheet of text. "Come on! What's up with that? I thought it had to be at least two!"

Ben was selling the clueless act quite hard while his officer of the law was getting quite impatient.

"Sir, this is not a joke." The New Republic officer was clearly not amused with this kid's antics. "You're a wanted man are you aware of this?"

"I'm absolutely a _wanted_ man." Ben admitted serious… all be it for just a second. "I'm wanted by the entire Twi'lek cheerleading squad. I'm wanted by the cute officer named Liana up front. I'm wanted by every lady in the cantina…"

"…"

Ben could almost see this officer's vein pop out of that big head of his.

"Heh, look buddy do we really have to do this?" Ben's tried to settle his officer down. "I'm obviously not taking you serious and the way those beady eyes are popping out of your skull I can tell you definitely hate my guts."

The Solo sharp mouth tactics held no prisoners.

"I'm going to be out of here in no time so why don't you just run along with your goofball security friends while I wait for my ride alright?"

A look of disbelief and then a huff ended the conversation. The New Republic security officer mumbled cursed words at himself for even trying to do his job when it came to handling the infamous Ben Solo. The young smuggler was starting to have a reputation around these parts.

After a few minutes the 'ride' he was talking about appeared.

The gray haired and grizzled 'ride' was not too happy.

"Han." Ben gave his father a thumbs up as he stood up against the energy cell. "What took you so long?"

"Chewy had gas." Han said it as serious he could, Ben not knowing if it was joke or not.

"RUUNGH!"

It clearly wasn't.

"Eat your veggies Chewy." Ben shook his finger.

Chewbacca grunted in agreement, patting his grizzly midsection. His lifelong partner could only shake his head while tapping a finger against his mouth. Han Solo was just trying to find the words to put his boy into place. This was becoming too much of a routine for the old man.

"… What are you in for this time Ben?"

"I think it was for public intoxication." Ben thought for another minute. "But… I _was_ intoxicated so… I don't know for sure."

Han Solo gave that elders men stare that of course only looked more menacing because he was 'the' Han Solo. Ben turned to Chewbacca for some support who just gave him back a dumb glance back. What could Han do with this kid?

Ben was too much like him… except even more 'like him'.

"Look here Ben." The older Solo pointed that threatening finger towards his son. "You know your mother is going to kill me sooner or later for this right? I can't keep busting you out of trouble."

"This is the last time. You know that!"

"It's always the last time with you."

"Come on…" Ben urged hard, trying to get Han to soften up. "I appreciate you coming down here! I knew I could count on you!"

Han had just become too soft in his old age. It wasn't the blaster shots from Bounty Hunters or Storm Troopers that would get him.

It was this kid.

"Officers… let him out." Han sighed, his pull with the New Republic letting him and Leia get any sort of perks. Saving the galaxy years ago still gets you mulligans apparently.

The energy shields dropped at the command, Ben coming out while brushing off his black shirt, officers handing him a black jacket along with a blaster Han recognized instantly.

Ben really looked like a splitting image of his father years ago.

"You two are the best." A big over enthusiastic hug waited for Han and Chewbacca, the two old partners once again only looking at one another in pity as Ben clutched them. Han felt like such a tool.

A tool well used if his son could say so himself.

"Well... this has been such a great time." Ben looked at his father with that charismatic smirk. "Say hi to mom for me will you? See you!"

Han and Chewbacca couldn't even get words in. Han's son was already passed them, strolling out of the security gate and into the bustling streets of Galaxy City. The two got on their heels and followed in pursuit, watching the hovering cars soar above them.

"Ben! What happened? Aren't you going to even explain yourself?"

"I guess I owe you that… let's see… I got thrown into jail on purpose." Ben explained quickly as he kept up his pace, the two behind him just catching up. "Just need to make a quick pick up before I head to Jakku and deliver my catch."

"On purpose? Jakku? Pickup? Catch?" Han finally caught up to the long haired smuggler as he saw Ben sending out a message on his wrist communicator. "Kid… what did you steal?"

"Remember that _Jewel of Zenda_ information I forwarded to you last week?"

Han's eye grew twice as big as before. "Y-you did not do that Ben… you didn't."

"Garen the Hutt is not going to be too happy." Ben glanced around the busy streets without a care in the world, almost like he was waiting for someone. "I needed to be in custody to create a diversion for those bounty hunters. Come on Han you know how this works!"

"Jewel of Zenda? Ben that thing… it is almost priceless." Han scowled. "Every beady eyed crook in this system would want that."

The Jewel was rumored to belong to Queen Amadalah in the age of the old republic. It truly was a priceless relic. Just more toys to play with for Ben Solo.

"Everything has a price Han. You'd know best!" Ben patted Han's shoulders with both arms, staring at him like a complete mirror image. "Look I can take care of myself."

"I'm not doing this anymore Ben! I'm serious!" Han shook his head. "You've gone way overboard this time! Why couldn't you just listen to your mother-"

"Always good to see you Han." Ben didn't even pay any attention to the threat or advice. "See ya around old man. Chewy… stay your crazy wookie self!"

RRNNNGH! Chewbecca bellowed.

Silence after defeat. It wasn't the Han Solo thing to do. But sadly the old man could only react the same way he always did when it came to Ben. With arms up in frustration and no plan to follow him.

Ben walks into the crowd, disappearing.

"I wasn't _this_ crazy was I Chewy?" Han sighed.

RNNNGH! Chewbacca shrugged his shoulders.

"Must be from his mother…"

* * *

In the midnight desert on the planet Jakku, a pack Stormtroopers were forcing Resistance prisoners into the middle of the rebel camp, killing those who were trying to scamper away with no mercy. Kyla Ren, master of the knights of Ren stares at a captured prisoner, a surprise that fell in her lap.

Poe Damaran, knowing this was the greatest pilot the resistance had to offer.

Now he was just another rat that would squeal on command.

"So… do I talk first… or do you? It's kind of hard to know…"

Kyla Ren knelt down closer to come face to face with Poe, her mask nearly pressing against his face as it silenced him. "Tell me where's the map to Luke Skywalker?"

"… Not in this lifetime lady." Poe denied in a smarmy smirk, not even showing the least of concern. Resistance were trained to deal with torture. They were professionals.

Kyla wasn't going to budge. She was quite good at extraction…

 _I could break you so easily you fool._

There was a long eerie silence, the lady knight as calm as the wind around her. She had the pilot down and wanted to make sure he knew it, making sure that feeling of helplessness set in nice and slow as she let it set in.

"I will get what I want out of you sooner or later." Kyla almost whispered in her mechanical voice. "There's no point in resisting." She suddenly placed a hand on his cheek. "Although it is quite admirable to see a man of strength like yourself be so heroic."

"… Don't mock me." Poe growls as he looked on carefully. Kyla slowly brought her hands to her own face suddenly, a mechanical snap later and her mask was off. A bit of a surprise.

Long brown hair. Smooth pale skin. She was gorgeous.

"Heh, you shouldn't wear a mask." Poe commented with a grin, looking at the surprisingly beautiful face of the Knight of Ren. "Y-you don't look half bad."

Kyla Ren almost broke a smile… almost.

WHAP!

"ANGH!" Poe yelled out as Kyla's helmet was rammed into his forehead, busting him wide open above his eye.

"Get used to this 'face'." Kyla's voice sounded so sweet with that accent but she was nothing but. The Knight motioned for her Stormtroopers to come. "We'll be spending some quality time together soon Mr. Damaran."

There was no reply to be had from the pilot. Poe was completely knocked out as the Stormtroopers took the limp body to Kyla's V shaped starship, the chrome suited Captain Phasma approaching the young Knight from behind.

"Playing with a man's heart only to break his head." The Captain smiles behind her reflective visage. "I enjoy watching you work Kyla but what do we do with the rest of the prisoners?"

Kyla Ren was only silent as she placed the black mask back on, her voice distorting with her next cold order. "Kill them all."

"… As you command."

Kyla ignores the screams as the blasters went off rapidly, proceeding along as her cape flapped slowly in the wind. Kyla lets go of a laser bolt with a flick of her wrist that obliterates the center structure, the explosion from the very same bolt she stopped from Poe's earlier attempt to assassinate her.

Kyla continued her walk across the sands of Jakku, suddenly stopping to take it all in as she peered to the night sky. This place meant something to her… at some point long ago.

A time when she wasn't this way.

 _Little Rey the scavenger…_

 _Kyla Ren the destroyer…_

Kyla shook off the thoughts of her past as she noticed strange behavior from a Stormtrooper to the side of her. With a bloodied mask and frozen stiff… the knight felt fear from him. She felt confusion.

She felt… a weak link.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So… what you think? Han doesn't smuggle anymore because Ben never left.

Ben's a lot more like his father… even more crazy.

As Kyla… Rey is a more polished product… and I think would be an even more evil girl because she's just so perfect at whatever she does.


End file.
